Although the invention is described above with reference to air flow and wind energy, it may be appreciated that any fluid flow will drive the turbine described herein. Thus there are ample opportunities to exploit water flow, such as river currents, tidal currents, wave action, and dammed water supplies.
The acronym PAVA stands for Parallel And Vertical Axis meaning that the pivot shaft and wing assemblies pivot axis is parallel to the rotating turbines assembly's central axis and drive shaft.
This continuation-in-part generally describes wind turbines that employ PAVA designs to maximize the frontal contact area in the drive side of the sweep area, reduce drag, increased wing loading and length of the glide cycle, resulting in a larger fraction of the energy of the incident fluid current harvested for useful work.